Sometimes I Lick Windows
by Flaring Rhythm
Summary: Flaring Rhythm, Druna Malgood, and Shakra Flame. Sounds scary already. Add arrest warrantees,romance,and the Skulduggery Pleasant gang, and things just get ever so slightly insane. Skulduggery's life just got interesting... Valduggery ;
1. indeed

Chapter one- …indeed…

The day three mental teenagers walked into the skulduggery pleasant characters lives was a day full of swearing, singing, tears of laughter, and Fletcher on fire.

I COULD tell you about that day, and probably will, but not now. Because it is hard to explain a flying octopus, incense sticks on fire, dancing crabs, and jimmy the penguin boy. That's the world in a nutshell. So im now going to tell you, about a great deal of randomness…

* * *

Druna, Shakra, flaring, Valkyrie and Fletcher sat in the school canteen, staring at their none too appetizing food in disgust. Valkyrie wasn't entirely sure what was in her sandwich, but it did not look appealing

'I think my sandwich just moved' she said

'No kidding. Theres a whole new world in my soup' druna said, examining her soup with a microscope. 'here' she said, pushing the bowl and microscope towards valkyrie who peered through and was shocked to see thousands of little people dressed in plaid suits going about their daily life in drunas soup.

'Good lord' she muttered

Fletcher moved away from the soup

'What about your food, flaring?' Shakra asked

Flaring, all the while, had her head stuck in the soup cauldron, and she pulled it out and grinned

' I love this cauldron' she smiled

'…indeed...'

Druna opened her carton of green grapes and poured them out on the table.

'Oh look! That ones got a bit of black on it!' Shakra said, pointing to a black and white grape

The grape started to roll of the table

'Stop rolling, Michael!' druna said grabbing the grape

Flaring and Shakra nearly died laughing at the idea of Michael Jackson the multiethnic grape.

'I…grape….Michael!' flaring gasped, before laughing more

'big tuna!' shakra yelled

'What?' Fletcher asked, confused as usual

'Rit-tit-tit-chu'

'WHAT?'

'I said rit-tit-tit-chu!'

'Dude stop breaking Fletcher by quoting Patrick Stump' druna muttered, squishing the mini world in her chicken soup.

'You take all the fun out of life'

Fletcher really wanted to back away.

Druna reached across the table suddenly and twisted fletchers nose. She did things like that. A lot.

'Oh no you did not just twist my nose'

'Fletcher, I believe I did'

'Oh, oh, yes of course'

'Idiot'

' you know, we should all take dancing lessons…'


	2. You Guys Win

Chaper two- You guys win...

Dancing. Why had druna let flaring, Fletcher and Shakra drag her into dancing? She didn't know. She really wanted to go and torture snape with curling irons, but no. Fletcher insisted they did some dancing first. Of course, there were some good points about the whole fiasco. Good music, good wine, and Fletcher in a leotard.

Yeah, it was pretty breaking, shoving fletcher into a leotard. Because flaring had recalled the time she'd broken shakra by announcing 'belly dancing snape' and then shakra imagining brendin urie and Patrick stump joining in, and then flaring had argued that she had seen severus snape in pink tights. Druna nearly screamed and had to start chanting 'liam in a dress' to get the image out of her head, but It was worth it…

Fletcher stood angrily in his yellow leotard and pink ballet slippers and scowled

' i. hate. You. All' he hissed

The girls died laughing

They all sat in the living room, not really knowing how to dance, and just deeming it as one of the things that they were forced to do, but didn't really need. Like fractions.

'Perhaps we need some mood music and whips' flaring suggested.

'I took dancing lessons from Gabe Saporta' druna said

'I got mine from Brendon Urie'

'I got mine from Bowling For Soup...you guys win' shakra sighed.

'We should probably go to a night club instead' Fletcher suggested

'Its 3 o clock in the afternoon, Fletcher' druna said

'To Australia we go!'

Shakra hit him.

' we'll just have to pass the time like mortals' druna muttered, pulling out a picture of josh farro and stroking it.

They lay around for five hours straight watching TV and attempting to make buns.

That- didn't turn out well.

**Flashback **

'OH MY GOD SOMEONE GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!!!!'

'Ooooohhhh preetttyyy!'

**End flashback **

Finally, eight o clock came, bringing glow in the dark t-shirts and a pissed of ghastly. (That was because the girls had spent an hour cutting the crotch out of every pair of trousers ghastly owned- even the ones he was wearing. Don't ask.)

Flaring, shakra, druna and Fletcher wandered into the living room to find valkyrie and skulduggery making out on the sofa.

Shakra and druna shuddered

' who's going to separate them?' druna asked

Shakra looked at druna, who looked at fletcher, who looked at flaring, who looked at her toy flipping dog called basil...

She sighed and muttered

' im always the one to ruin the pairings I love, aren't I?'

flaring wandered up to the two and launched on to skulduggery's knee

' ow' skulduggery groaned

'Don't worry, after the 3rd time, its not too bad' flaring reassured him

'Yes, but this is the 17th time you've done that today!'

'Sometimes I lick windows'

'Ugh'

' anyway Millicent, how's your Bentley this fine summers morning?'

' its winter and its 8:30 at night'

' magic mushroom?'

' what?'

' yes…kiddies…'

' what do you want anyway?'

' a lift. To a nightclub. Right now?'

' no'

' please?'

'well…I don't know…'

' c'mon harriot! I said _please' _flaring said the word _please_ in disgust

' fine then, just be quiet, ok? And do _not _get arrested'

' clear as pie'

' what?'

' pie. Clear as pie…'

'I'll get my keys…'

Skulduggery lifted flaring and dumped her on top of Valkyrie who squealed and kicked flaring onto the floor.

Flaring looked up and realised Shakra, druna, and Fletcher had disappeared. Again.

She went looking for them and heard squealing.

' no! PLEASE no! not my hair!' fletcher yelled

Flaring opened the living room door and cackled.

Fletcher was pinned down by shakra sitting on him

' do you usually have a bright pink and blue afro?' flaring asked

' what the hell do you think?!' fletcher yelled, trying to pull his new afro off.

Flaring shrugged

' in this day and age? God kn- hey! That's a 'killers' album! Huh, im so smart' flaring grinned to herself, wandering out of the room.

' and she got 28 % in her maths exam…' shakra muttered

' skulduggery!' flaring yelled

' what!' skulduggery yelled back

' get your arse in that Bentley!'

' im _in _the Bentley!'

' LIES!'

' just get in the damned car!'

Half and hour later, the Bentley pulled up at a night club at temple bar. Flaring, druna and Shakra piled out wearing glow in the dark paramore t-shirts, ripped yellow jeans and converse. They we're covered in the liquid that glow sticks contained. They had exploded them in skulduggery's car and he nearly died (again) when his car started glowing multi coloured.

'Out' he said to Fletcher, who was sitting in the back, moping

'But they put pink highlights in my hair!' he moped

' I love you too, dear Fletcher, but you still have to get out of my car, so I can proceed to swear using words you've probably never heard and then im going to cry because my car is glowing purple!' skulduggery cried

' im going, im going' Fletcher muttered, getting out.

He was wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt. He would've looked cool (ish) If it hadn't been for the pink in his hair…

They all bustled into the club with grins that would've scared anyone. Once they were inside, a security guard stepped in front of the three girls and towered over them. The girls were, to put it simply, not very tall. In fact, they were short. And the six foot something security guard did not look like a very happy person.

'You three are too young to be here' he growled

'And you're too fat to fit into those high heels' druna said

The man looked down at his trainers in confusion and the girls ran further into the club…

Four hours later

' my GOD I. am. Floored.' Druna groaned from the floor.

' really? I had no idea…' shakra muttered, taking another swig of cider mixed with red wine.

Flaring didn't, and, well,_ couldn't_ agree, as she was standing at the beer taps with her mouth to them, drinking directly from it.

' you know, we didn't do much dancing, and I had to give gabe my last gummy worm for those damn drinking…er…I mean, dancing lessons…' druna slurred

' Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes!' Shakra yelled, pounding her fist in the air.

' glubglubglubglub' flaring slurred, her mouth full of some sort of alcohol, as usual.

Fletcher rolled his eyes and walked over to pull flaring away from the beer taps.

He had managed to keep his composure and had drunk pink lemonade all night, figuring he was the oldest so he was the most responsible. Well, he thought if he acted responsible, then maybe tanith would like him more…

' c'mon' he yawned ' we need to go home now'

'don't tell me to buy chocolate, punk' druna slurred staggering over to him and sticking her tongue out

' oh come on! You cant be that drunk! You only had _two_ beers!' fletcher cried, exasperated

' OFFICER! I SWEAR TO DRUNK IM NOT GOD!' flaring yelled then collapsed to the floor, too stoned to be conscious.

' ohhh boy' fletcher sighed

He picked flaring up and she sub consciously stroked his hair as fletcher grabbed druna and a singing Shakra by their wrists and he teleported

* * *

Skulduggery and valkyrie lay asleep, unaware of the three drunk teenagers and a sober Fletcher that had just arrived at the house

In the conscious part of valkyries head, she was sure she heard someone yell

' holy MACKERAL where did that car come from?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'

' ITS CRUSHING THE TTTTTTTVVVVV!'

She stirred in her sleep, and pulled closer to skulduggery. She just didn't want to know….


	3. The Theory of Patrick Stump

**Sorry about the grammer and caps, I just need to update! **

Chapter Three- The Theory of Patrick Stump

'one time, I had a fish. It talked to me. And told me my fly was down' flaring said out of the blue

Everyone stared

Druna put a bit of paper over her face and started to blow it in the air

'stab it with an olive fork' shakra said randomly

'stab what?' asked druna

'just stab it!'

'ow! why did you just stab me?' fletcher cried

'Fletcher is not it!' shakra yelled exasperated at druna who was sitting smugly with an olive fork

She stabbed flaring

'oww!' flaring yelped

'neither is Flaring' shakra sighed

'youch!' skulduggery cried

'well done' shakra said happily

'wait, Skulduggery's an it now?' flaring asked

'indeed'

'I take offence to that' skulduggery muttered

'You take offence to the most insignificant things' Shakra said

Skulduggery folded his arms and huffed

'So what was your first words?' druna asked to break the silence

'huh?' valkyrie asked, turning her attention from the tv

'what was your first words, as a baby?'

'oh. Uh….i think I was just mum or dad. The usual'

'Mine was 'give me your ring, you're my wife now'' druna said happily. Then paused, frowned, and added 'I was a scary baby. I still am…'

' mine was 'I got no clothes on'' shakra said 'and my favourite drink was wine. I spilt it down my baby grow'

' ah, wine. The fruit of Gordon brown. My favourite drink when I was a small fry was vodka. Apparently it helped me sleep…' druna said

' my first words were 'I'll never get out of this bed'' flaring said, slightly confused

Valkyrie backed away

' well, I best be going now' shakra said, getting up and walking out of the room

'Where're you going?' Valkyrie asked

Shakra's eyes shifted from left to right and she backed away, hiding something behind her back

'Uh….im going to the shop to get…salad?'

'Why salad?'

'Well…um…im going to a fancy dress party and im going at salad fingers so…you know….'

' right…' valkyrie said

' so, im going now. And I smite thee! Shakra yelled, pointing at Fletcher

She wandered out the door, slamming it behind her and druna and flaring sank lower into their seats, plotting what they'd say to explain that they weren't involved in any way whatsoever in what Shakra was doing at that exact moment

Even though they were…

**Shakra POV thing **

Shakras ninjas, who had formally worked for lord voldemort, gathered around her, awaiting her orders

'Right, there is the Stump 'O' Matic. Get him, put him in a sack, and you know what to do…' Shakra cackled, pointing toward Patrick stump, who was oblivious, and staring through the window of an erotic cake shop

'But mistress, he is with another person' a ninja said, pointing

Shakra lazily looked over at Pete wentz, who had his face pressed against the glass and was _drooling _down it.

'Take him too. Flaring might have some fun with him' Shakra said, waving her hands dismissively and wandering of back to Gordon's, stopping of to get a bag of salad on the way home. She awaited Patrick stump…

**Dun dun DUN! The next chapter is a continue :D And is also my Thank You chapter- where there will be a WHOLE list of dedications and Thank yous and scarring ;) **


	4. The Revenge of Patrick Stump

**Right, I WAS going to do the thank you's here, till I realised how long this chapter already is, so chapter five is my thank you chapter- I SWEAR**

Chapter four- The Revenge of a Goldfish, Three Crazies, a Skeleton, and .

Everyone heard the door open and close and then a dragging sound and muffled screaming.

'DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I THINK I AM?!?!??!' someone yelled in an American accent

'Of course I know, dear stump, now shut up or I'll rape you'

'ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Druna and flaring ran into the hall and whooped at what they saw

Sticking out of a large sack was an annoyed and scared Patrick stump. His glasses steamed up.

In another bag, was Pete wentz, squealing and yelling

'Hhhhhhhhhhheeeeelpppppppppppp!'

Shakra happily dragged the two bags up the stairs to the spare room, druna right behind. Flaring went to get the sacrifice tools ready.

A few hours past, when Valkyrie started to wonder what the hell Shakra was doing, and what the yelling had been, so she went upstairs to investigate. If only she was prepared…

She opened the door and stared

'Shakra, why is Patrick stump lying in the middle of your floor? Valkyrie asked cautiously, looking down at the leader of fall out boy, who was angrily glaring at the ceiling.

'Why do you think Valkyrie?'

'I asked you'

'Druna, read back the minutes of this meeting'

'I was taking the minutes? I thought that was Flaring's job!' druna cried, from her place on the desk.

'It's anybody's job!'

'Well blow that!'

'That was SO WRONG!'

Flaring peeked through the door and grinned at the sight of pete wentz rocking back and forth in the corner and muttering absently.

She went to sit on him.

'Flaring, is that Edward Cullen in your bag?' druna asked, disgusted

Flaring looked down at the Edward Cullen action figure sticking out of her bag and grinned

'Well, Shakra keeps Patrick in her breast pocket, why can't I have Edward in my bag?'

'Shakra keeps me in what now?' Patrick asked, worried.

'Are you still here?'

'Yes, and can you PLEASE help me? Theres no hope left for Pete but you can save ME, right?' Patrick asked pleadingly

'Hush' Shakra said

Patrick whimpered and Pete muttered something in a language he himself did not understand.

"Why are you stroking me?" Patrick asked nervously

"Because I love you" Shakra answered, like she'd just told him he most obvious thing like saying, 'what we need- is a kite' in the middle of hurricane season.

"Then why are you being evil to me?"

"Am I being evil? I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?!" Shakra cried. Of course she knew she was being evil, and she loved it, but if she got on a better side of Patrick (or got his clothes off) things would go a lot smoother for her.

"Do you know how to make pumpkin squares?"

"...no, but it shall be an adventure finding out..." Shakra said

'Uh…huh…'

'Well, we're going to leave you now for a while young cheeses, we have a hungry caterpillar and pirate themed party to plan for' shakra said.

Flaring, Shakra, and druna left the room, leaving Pete and Patrick tied up and going insane.

When the got down the stairs, skulduggery looked up from his 'House and Gardens' magazine and tilted his skull to the side.

"What are you three doing now?" he asked suspiciously

"We just kidna-Ow!" Flaring said

"NOTHING!" Druna yelled

"NOTHING!" Shakra yelled

"OW! Don't hit me!" Flaring whined

"I...see..." Skulduggery said, choosing to ignore the ranting and concentrate on floral patterns for a while.

The girls shuffled into the living room and Shakra turned on the laptop to look up a recipe for pumpkin squares while flaring and druna set out a game of poker

"Are these crackers I see before me?" Fletcher asked, looking hungrily at a plate of crackers sitting on the coffee table

"No..." druna said

"Oh..."

"It's the remains of Pete Wentz"

"Oh..."

"You don't happen to have a spare coffin do you?"

"No..."

"I've heard you can get them real cheap second hand"

"Who from?"

"That bloke who lives next door to the cemetery"

"Oh..."

Skulduggery, hearing this, realised what the girls where up to and quickly put down his magazine and ran upstairs.

The crazies were oblivious.

'Ha! Ive found it! A recipe for pumpkin squares!' Shakra yelled happily

Druna and flaring ran over to the laptop and peered over. An MSN icon flashed up

_Take England's sexual health quiz now and win an Xbox!_

"...msn is a scarring contraption..." Shakra said

They all shuffled into the kitchen, clutching the recipe for pumpkin squares and got to work destroying the kitchen and chewing through the blender.

**Half and hour later **

"Hey, you three, you haven't seen my-WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN?!" Valkyrie yelled, coming into the kitchen

"Uh...Pumpkin square, Valkyrie?" flaring asked limply

"THE KITCHEN!!"

"This is Patrick's fault."

"Do NOT blame this on !" Shakra defended

"Shakra's right, it's all her fault" druna pitched in

"Exactl-HEY!"

Valkyrie continued to stare at the poor kitchen

'Well, uh, we'd best be going then…' flaring said, biting her lip

Valkyrie made a noise that sounded like she was making an effort to even scream

'Yeah, we're gone' flaring concluded, and the three girls quickly ran out of the room

They ran up to the room where Pete and Patrick had been 'stored' and gasped

They were gone.

'WHERE THE FISHING HELL IN THE NAME OF GOOD TRE AND ALL THINGS YELLOW AND SPRINGY ARE THEY?!?!?! Yelled Shakra

Skulduggery poked his head round the door and the girls turned to glare at him

'Uh, hi, girls…I didn't MEAN to let them go, I…swear…' Skulduggery said weakly

He saw a flash of red, and then his vision disappeared

* * *

When skulduggery woke up, the first thing he registered was that he was lying down. The second thing he noticed was that he was tied up, and the third thing he noticed was Valkyrie was standing looking at him and trying not to laugh

'Where am I?' skulduggery murmured, dazed

'On the ground' Valkyrie answered

'Well can you untie me?'

'Can I have a coffee?'

'No'

'What about an ice-cream?'

'No' 'beer?'

'No'

'A Panic! At the Disco CD?'

'No'

'Your hat?'

'No'

'A motorbike?'

'No'

'Your skull'

'Valkyrie, you cannot have my skull'

'No, I mean it's kind of in the middle of the road!'

'Ah'

And the fourth thing skulduggery realised, was that he was lying right in the middle of a main road, with a shiny silver Volvo speeding towards him.

'HELP ME UP!' skulduggery yelled

'Can I have an ice- cream?'

'YOU CAN HAVE WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!'

'Deal'

Valkyrie grabbed skulduggery and pulled him away from the road and onto his feet, seconds before the Volvo sped past. Valkyrie caught a glimpse of something sparkly in the car.

'Well, we better get home' Valkyrie said casually

'Y-yeah'

……………………………………………….

Skulduggery and Valkyrie stepped through the door and skulduggery saw Patrick tied up in the corner again. try as he might, freeing Patrick would never work. He walked over to the three crazies and towered over them.

"Why do you always bring your kidnapping victims here?"

"Because it's the biggest house. The bigger the house, the bigger the amount of fun." Flaring said sweetly

"You know, I could forbid it."

"I know, but you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you Skulduggery Pleasant." She said in all seriousness

"Wh-what?"

"So can keep Patrick?"

"S-sure...bu-"

"AWESOME! Thank you!"

"T-that was evil, flaring" skulduggery said, still recovering.

"Oh, I know"

They wandered off and then there was a loud crash and valkyrie screamed, then shuffled into the hall looking apologetic

"Uhm, Skulduggery" Valkyrie mumbled

"Oh dear...what?"

"You didn't, uh, LIKE, the vase did you?"

"Yes, I did. It was a present from my wife"

"Oh dear Tre..."

"I was joking. I got it from IKEA"

"I hate you"

There came an awkward silence, which flaring decided to break

"I think I have scheduled pooing"

"Why would say something like that?" druna said, disgusted and exasperated.

"Well, I don't like awkward silences!"

"And yet, you create them"

"Good point"

'Hey whatever happened to Pete?' Shakra asked

'The garden' flaring said simply

Everyone rushed to the window to see Pete wentz rocking back and forth in a wet suit leaning against Tre cool dressed as a tree.

'well today' flaring said, doing one of her random monologues ' I scarred Pete wentz, told skulduggery I love him, succeeded in making Fletcher admit he was a bit of hovering stupid bacon AND a deranged singing hamster'

'Well, I better go clean the kitchen' Valkyrie muttered, shooting a glare at Shakra and druna

'I'll go too, I think Mr Stump needs assistance keeping his sanity' skulduggery said, going to find Patrick to free him again

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Shakra, druna, and flaring yelled, running after him

Fletcher wandered around the room saying

'Hover, hover, hover, hover, hover' over and over again in a very deranged high pitched voice

In the garden, the tree, formally known as tre cool, got up and walked away.

In the Belfast Royal Academy crowded canteen, in Northern Ireland, five girls called Rowan, Meghan, Olivia, Katie, and Rebecca, talked about numerous fanfiction plots, and made constant remarks on their headmasters mental health.


	5. Thank Yous and Window Licking

Chapter five- thank yous and window licking.

Right. Here we go…

First of- thank you to Derek landy for the obsessive book series and rambling nonsense that is skulduggery pleasant. Yes, you are wonderful and fantastic and egotistical…*mutter, mutter*

Second- Thank you so much to the REAL druna malgood and Shakra flame for being awesome, hilarious, and looking out for me when im about to get smacked up the face by a vacuum cleaner and other such incidents. And thank you for being my best friends and helping me finding my friends- even though you probably thought you were just breaking me. And thank you for daring to be different and mad and yourselves and introducing me to awesome places, people, music, books, and swear words…. Worlds biggest thank you and loveage and cucumbers to you guys :D

Now the list of authors- :D

Alexa Stone- for writing awesome stories

That creepy kid- for their hilarious stories and randomness

Skulduggerys-Girl-Valkyrie- for their cool valduggery and great stories

.belle- for their freaktastic writing skills and dark days peek :D

DelphianBleak- for their awesome stories and having a really cool name

spanner in the works- for BEING AWESOME and writing AWESOME :D

happylandfill- for the cool stories that HAVE TO HURRY UP AND BE UPDATED!!

bumblebee84- for the amazingness writing :D

Lady Tourniquet- for the beautiful valduggery and fabs writing

Crystal Rosen- for the awesome and cute writing :3

Mademise Morte- for the FAB writing and AWESOME plots XD

Arabella Blue-Dusk – for the great writing and Sweet songfics :D

LythiaHarpen- for making me laugh, her awesome valduggery and writing, and being so so lovely:)

Lady Alyss- for her great writing and Funny remarks XD

Megan McAlistair- for her cool writing and EPIC plots :D

Ryson O'Roarke- for the great story, helping me with my schoolwork in class, being sweet, and helping me with the countdown to dark days :D Thanks adam mullan, you smartass, you ROCK.

Basic-bookworm- for the great stories and plots and the BRILLIANT reviews :D

Captain subtext (shakra flame)- for making me absolutely DIE laughing, being a great writer, breaking me constantly, and lending me money in the school canteen:D love u so much and your EGGTACULAR

DrunaMaldgood- for your brilliant and amazing writing and pwning my ass at everything and being so funny and brill and breaking me all the damned time and I love you :D

chelseavoorhees13- for the great stories and MAD conversations :D

Mademise Morte- for the FAB stories and being so nice : )

Arabella Blue-Dusk- for writing which PWNS my ass and a cool name :D

fireynight- for making me actually sorta LIKE fletcherie :D LOVEAGE :D

kaletra7- for the cool writing and craziness :D

NightVampyre.- for the AMAZING and dedicated writing thank you so much :D

NerdySkeleton- for that EPIC writing and mad stories of awesomeness

YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff- for being awesome and tolerating my ranting :D

SkulduggeryGirl109- for being awesome and amazing and funny :D

Midnight's Queen- Brilliant writing and creativity will get you far (or to a mad house…) :D

xXxSour-LemonxXx – for all the awesomeness and cool nameage :D

Ravenwisker- for the awesome writing and epic plots with cool titles XD

Blaize Carpentire- Great writing and plots beyond sanity :D keep on keepin on

Madlenkazz- for the amazing stories and awesome previews :D

DementedWritingGnome- for writing skills which are amazing and the best freaking name EVER

Tunica Spellcaster- madness and fun are the two best things to have :D you've got em XD

Firelle Nym- for the FAB writing and coming from sunny little Brighton XD the MSN convos will never grow old X

S. R. Singh- for amazing writing and well planned insanely fantastic valduggery :D

ShadowOfSilver- for the big assed tree and the wacked out writing :D keep it up, dude

Bliss08- for awesomeness and brilliand and dedicated writing Xo

IzzydaWolfeGrrl- for the hilarious writing and romance and madness :D

vampiergirl201- for the amazingness and proving that insanity is FUN

- for the coolness and brilliance and LEMONS :D

TheBlueBottle- for amazingness and dedicated and fab writing :D lOVEAGE XD

Crystal Rosen- for the beautiful writing and fantastic writing and plots X

MercyFulInnoCentFallenAngel- for immense writing and freakin awesome plots

THANK YOU A MILLION TRILLION CUCUMBERS TO EVERYONE WHO WRITES, READ, REVIEWS, AND DARES TO BE INSANE :D

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I FORGOT ANYONE BECAUSE I THINK IVE FORGOTTEN MY OWN NAME…


End file.
